The Field
by storydream
Summary: Takes place in episode 2 when Mary suggests to go with Francis to greet Charles' future wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. So this is my first english fanfic. I am pleased to read what you think. Should I continue? Read & Review**

_**storydream ;)**_

* * *

"Can Bash come as well", asked Charles. He was such a lovely child. Catherine looked at him, she didn't seem to be very excited about this idea. "Charles, you know that Bash isn't really your brother. He's just your father's son. His presence is disrespectful." Bash raised his eyebrows, he and Francis looked at each other. "Perhaps I could go with Francis", I said. I came here too, when I was a child. Perhaps I can reassure her." Both, Bash and Francis looked at me, smiling. They obviously thought it was a good idea, but of course Catherine didn't think so. Every time she talked to me, I could see dislike in her glimpse. I wondered, if I was the only one to realize that. "Why don't we greet the girl here? We don't know, it... might not be safe. Besides, it's several hours journey." So she didn't want me to marry her son and she didn't want me to spend time with him as well. How charming she was. But I wouldn't give up so easily. "I don't mind really." I watched king Henry because in the end, he was the one to decide. "No, Catherine is right. You'll stay here at the castle." _Seriously?_ _Ok, that's it._ If the king said no, I had no chance to change his mind. "But I am allowed to go outside, am I", I asked sarcastically. From the corner of my eye I could see Bash smiling again. Catherine made very clear, that she didn't like him either. Possibly even less than me. "Of course, if Sebastian accompanies you.", the king answered serious. I didn't know if it was true, but I heard Henry preferred his illegitimate son over his other son and future king, Francis. Before he left the room, he said "Prepare a carriage for Francis and Charles".

Everyone, except Bash and me left the room. Sebastian came towards me and offered me his hand. "Shall we?", he asked. I took it and we left the room.

He guided me to a huge field and unfolded the rug we brought with us. I sat down and he joined me. Next to us I could hear Sterling. He was running around and had a lot of fun. My gaze moved over to Bash and I saw that he was already watching me. "What is it?", he asked. He met me a few days ago and already knew when something was wrong with me. I had to admit he was good. "Nothing. I just wondered why Catherine seems to hate you tat much." He laughed and looked me directly in the eyes. He had such an intense gaze, always. "You know, I realized today, that I'm not the only one the queen hates. So we're kind of a team, Your Grace." I smiled too. When I was with Bash, I could be just a girl. Not Mary, Queen of Scotland. Just Mary. "Cheeky as always Sebastian. And please, call me Mary."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, again. Thank you for your reviews and for following the story. :) I appreciate that.**

**So here's chapter 2. Enjoy ;) R&R**

* * *

_Last time_

_I'm not the only one the queen hates. So we're kind of a team, Your Grace." I smiled too. When I was with Bash, I could be just a girl. Not Mary, Queen of Scotland. Just Mary. "Cheeky as always Sebastian. And please, call me Mary._"

"I will and you can call me Bash instead of Sebastian. All my friends do that." I grinned a little. "So I am your friend now?" "Don't you want to be?" I hugged him. "Of course I wan to be your friend Bash. You're my best friend at court, besides Aylee, Greer, Kenna and Lola of course." He laughed "Sure". I began to speak as we stooped our hug. "Bash? Why didn't Catherine want me to go with Francis?" Bash' face grew serious too. "Mary, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you. She hates every girl who is with Francis. Especially if she can't control them." "I see. But she was nice to me, when we were younger and she always knew that Francis and I would marry some time." He looked at me, understanding. "Don't let it bother you. You know what, let's go riding. Clear our minds, it'll be fun. We still have a lot of time, till they are back at court." We stood up and he took the rug. "Stirling", I called.  
He came in a second and I pet him. Then we made our way back to the castle.

I always loved riding. You felt so free when the wind blew through your hair. And you were free of your responsibilities. Besides all that, riding was a lot of fun, especially with Bash. We made kind of a race. Well, I won and Bash looked surprised. Maybe he didn't know I was such a good rider. I looked behind me. "That was the best idea you could have, Bash! Thank you so much, truly." He grinned. "I'm happy you are pleased! But I didn't know you really learned riding before. But as I discovered, you are even faster than me, Mary." Now I laughed. He tried to look offended but it actually grinned while doing that. So I didn't believe him. I stopped under a tree. "Oh no, poor Bash. I'm so sorry you lost", I said sarcastically. And then I laughed again. I couldn't be serious now. I didn't know why, but I thought it was because I didn't have to be serious around Bash. I didn't have responsibilities while riding and that was great.

Bash joined me and we sat under the tree. "Don't make fun of me, Mary. You were just lucky. Next time I will win." I smiled and looked at him. "Of course, Bash. Whatever you say." We both drank some water and guided our horses to a little creek. "Thank you for the day, Bash. I really enjoyed it." I kissed him on the cheek and got back on my horse. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't regret it either. Besides, a kiss on the cheek wouldn't make Francis jealous or Bash love me. Which meant, it was totally OK.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Reign or its characters.**

* * *

_Last time_

_I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I didn't regret it either. Besides, a kiss on the cheek wouldn't make Francis jealous or Bash love me. Which meant, it was totally OK._

We arrived at the castle and Bash told me he would bring our horses back in their stable. I said goodbye and went to my room. I wanted to change my clothes, they were full of dust. I told my servants I would get changed alone. After all, I still didn't like getting changed by others. _I mean, I'm capable of doing that alone, right?_  
After I changed, I sat down on my bed. _Should I talk with Francis about my thoughts? That Catherine doesn't want me to spend time with him so that he could never fall in love with me. Yeah... sounds weird. But what should I do? Well, if nothing changes, I can still spend time with Bash. _Wait, why was I thinking about Bash? I shouldn't. But after all he was my friend, I was allowed to think about him. _OK Mary, calm down. You will go now and talk to Francis about your misgivings. _I was so confused.

I knocked on Francis door and he opened , looking confused. "Hello Mary, what is it?" "I just wanted to know if everything went well?" I thought about what I just said and came to the conclusion, that I should tell him directly what I wanted to say. "OK, wait. That's not true. I came because I wanted to talk to you about something." He looked a little surprised but then he agreed. He wanted to talk to me outside. When I told him, it was important, he proposed to go outside, where no servants were. _I mean they could stand around a corner and listen to our conversation. OK. No. Stop that Mary. You act weird. _

Francis and I sat down under a tree, just like Bash and I before. _I shall stop to compare Francis and Bash_. In the end they were totally different.

"So , what do you want to tell me Mary?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Colin. He told Lola that he was forced to do what he did, from someone here at court. That the person threatened his family."

"Mary, I don't like what happened either, but Lola was in love with him. She would never believe that he did it on purpose."

"So you tell me, I should not believe one of my best friends and that she would lie to me?" I was getting angry because he didn't know how Lola really was. He didn't know her like I did.

"OK, so who do you think told him to do it then? Because I have no idea who could have done that." _Great, now I will tell him. I can imagine he wil be angry, really angry._

"How about ... your mother?" I looked at him, my face all serious.

"What do you think you are saying. She is my mother and she always treated you well. Why would she do such a thing? I can believe you go that far, just because you don't like her."

"So you didn't realize? She always tries to keep us away from each other, like this morning. And I believe this whole thing about Colin was her idea. She doesn't want me to marry you. And no, she doesn't treat me well. Not since I am back here. Even Bash recognized that, why can't you?"  
Now I was angry. Why didn't he believe me and why would Lola invent such a thing?

"Stop that Mary. I don't believe you. You can't just say what you think without any prove and because things don't go as planned."

"I knew it, you don't want to marry me, thats why you don't care. You are totally fine with me going back to Scotland. But let me tell you, I will leave me alone and don't you dare to call my friend a liar ever again."

With that I ran off. I was near crying but held back my tears. I ran to the one place I really did like, the place with good memories. The place to which he led me this morning.

* * *

** So this was the third chapter. I am so sorry that it took me so long to upload. But I just didn't have the motivation to write more. This chapter is a little bit longer. So how do you like it? Do you like it? Please review :) I love reviews! :D They tell me if I should continue or not so ... yeah :D Anyway, should I make Bash' POV or shall I continue with Mary's POV?  
I think there would be one more chapter, or two; dunno **** ;)**

**~storydream **


End file.
